The misfortunes of a Shade
by Unknown feeling
Summary: Esta es mí biografia no autorizada.— Jade
1. Hola, mi nombre es Jade

_¡Nuevo fic! Y he de admitir que no se de donde salió eso de querer hacer un origen para Jade, no un origen místico y sobrenatural, si no algo común. Pero aviso que, como es una historia 'oficial', Jade va a tener sus poderes. Oh, bien, sobre el fic: Va ser como un día a día de la vida de Jade the Hedgehog, narrado por ella, obviamente, y voy a tratar de que siga en tiempo presente, como en este primer capitulo. Y sobre cuando lo voy a seguir, no prometo nada, no como en mis otros fics (¬¬). Y, ademas, a mis **lectores usuales** (ustedes saben quienes son), quiero que sus OC's aparezcan, quiero que sean parte de la historia de Jade :3_

**_________Advertencias:_**_________ No diré nada ya que las cosas se me ocurren en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Los OC's que aparezcan en este fic son de mi propiedad __—avisare si es caso __contrario—. En cambio, los personajes oficiales, son __—y lo serán siempre a menos que hagamos algo__— de SEGA._

* * *

_**The misfortunes of a Shade**_

_By_

_Unknown feeling_

* * *

_**"Hola, mi nombre es Jade"**_

* * *

_Oh, bien. ¿Por donde empiezo?_

_Mi nombre es Jade, y como no tengo apellido __—o no se si tuve uno, alguna vez—, soy solo Jade the Hedgehog. Y si, así es, soy una eriza. Mi pelaje es negro y mis ojos celestes, pero, tengo que admitirlo, son raros, y los odio. Me hacen ver ciega, porque son tan claros que también aclaran mis pupilas. Ugh, es horrible, aunque al menos mi vista esta bien._

_No les diré mi edad actual —es más… misterioso, creo—, y tampoco les diré donde estoy. No es porque no quiera decirles —la mayor parte de mi, no quiere hacerlo—, el tema es que, si les soy honesta, no me acuerdo._

_Lo último que me acuerdo es que tenía veintitrés años y estaba siendo arrastrada a una 'misión' de Chaos-sabrá-que-puta-cosa. ¿Vieron que lindo es ser yo? _

_En fin, ¿en donde iba? ¡Ah! Les iba a contar algo, creo. No estoy segura que, ya que mi vida no es emocionante, y aunque lo sea, la odio. Y si pensamos que mi vida es una desgracia constante, será la cosa más emocionante que hayan oído. Pero, de todas formas, no me hagan caso._

_Err… tengo un hermano, si. Que, aunque desaparece en casi toda mi vida, es lo único que tengo, ya que mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy, muy pequeña. Y no, no necesito que sientan lastima por mi, casi no recuerdo nada de ellos. Y, si sigo siéndoles sincera, cuando quiero recordar alguna figura paterna, lo único que logro recordar es a mi hermano, que se llama Leo y es un completo gilipollas. Pero no hablemos de eso, porque a nadie le interesa porque Leo es gilipollas. Y si lo pienso bien, tampoco creo que a nadie le interese leer esto._

_No se porque lo estoy haciendo, supongo que es para que mi existencia no sea nada en el mundo. O porque alguien quiere joderme, no se._

_Dejémonos de idioteces y empecemos de una puta vez._

_Soy Jade the Hedgehog… y esta, es mi historia _—_ugh, eso es cliché_—.

* * *

Mi sentido de la razón comenzó a funcionar a la tierna edad de los cinco años. Bueno, siendo yo no es tan tierna que digamos. Se que mis padres murieron ya, aunque traten de ocultármelo. Y nuestro hogar desde hace pocas semanas —porque mi hermano y yo no nos separamos por nada—, es un orfanato no muy lujoso —¿los orfanatos lo son?—, y la mayoría de nuestros cuidadores —no estoy segura si se llaman así— son bastante amorosos con nosotros. No me gusta esto. Se que no recuerdo a mamá ni a papá, y no puedo querer a alguien que no conozco, pero simplemente se siente mal, porque estas personas ya tienen su familia, su familia propia, que los quieren solo a ellos. Y aquí no es así, porque somos demasiados, y tal vez no hay _demasiado_ amor para _todos_.

Justo ahorita estoy sentada en el borde de mi cama, vestida con una remera azulada que creo que aguantó muchos lavados y es un poco demasiado grande para mí, pero no me importa, porque yo soy muy pequeña y todo me queda grande. También tengo unos pantalones grises que me quedan hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y mis pies están descalzos. Lo prefiero así porque mis pies son muy pequeños y la mayoría de la ropa que nos dan es muy grande. Hace unos pocos días me tropecé con unos tenis, la curita de _Hello Kitty_ que tapa mi herida en la rodilla lo confirma.

Entre mis manitas tengo un oso de peluche que le falta un ojo y extrañamente huele a frutas. Todavía no se porque y si, lo he preguntado. Nadie sabe responder. Un día le pregunté a la señora Vanilla, una coneja que viene de vez en cuando, y me dijo que es uno de esos grandes misterios de la vida. Yo le pregunté que era eso y ella me dijo que no lo entendería ahora y que me lo explicaría cuando creciera. Yo no pude decir nada, ya que cuando sea grande no quiero estar aquí. Y estoy segura de que no lo estaré.

—¡Hey! —levantó la mirada y veo a mi hermano acercándose para sentarse a mi lado en la cama. Me ofrece una galleta que seguramente trajo del comedor— ¿Por qué bajas conmigo? Hay muchas galletas como estas.

Le doy una mordida a mi galleta. Está deliciosa. Y niego con la cabeza. Se hablar, tengo cinco años, aunque no me gusta hacerlo.

Leo hace un gracioso mohín. Solo es cinco años mayor que yo y siempre le digo tonto. Es muy diferente en mí, y no solo en apariencia. Es un erizo blanco y viste una camisa rojo oscura que le queda un poco grande, unos vaqueros azules y unos tenis negros. Le gusta usar una cinta negra en la frente y lo único que tenemos en común son los ojos, el también parece estar ciego. El es bastante alegre, o al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. El también tiene sus momentos _felices-tristes_, como dice la señora Vanilla, en los cuales lo único que puedo hacer es sentarme a su lado y quedarme en silencio.

—Oh. ¿Por qué no? —el, a diferencia de mi, no sabe cuando mantenerse callado— El señor Oso también necesita estar solo algunas veces, Jade.

Ruedo los ojos y le doy un leve golpe en el hombro, para que deje de bromear. Y el finge que le dolió mucho, el muy tonto…

—Vete a tu habitación, tonto —porque esta es la habitación de las niñas, y el es un niño.

—No hasta que bajes a comer algo —dice, con una sonrisa a un lado de la cara.

No comprendo porque el se preocupa por mi. Entiendo que el es mi hermano y esas cosas. Pero no se tiene que preocupar si comí o no. Siempre cómo en el almuerzo o en la cena. O tal vez solo quiere que haga amigos, yo no tengo ningún amigo. Leo si tiene algunos, muy pocos, amigos, y siempre tratan de protegerme. Es como si yo tuviera muchos hermanos. Todos son muy tontos, como Leo.

—¿Así dejaras de molestarme? —siempre me dicen que hablo en voz baja, como si estuviera murmurando.

—Sip.

Suspiro y me deslizo hasta que mis pies desnudos tocan el tibio suelo de madera, señal para Leo que si voy a ir con el. Le veo sonreír.

—Vamos —dice, tomándome de mi mano libre y llevándome hacia el piso de abajo, donde está el comedor y el resto de los niños con los cuales vivimos.

_**·.· **_

Hay muy pocas razones por las cuales no me gusta bajar al comedor: Hay mucha gente y mucho ruido. Odio el ruido. Las niñas están gritando con sus muñecas _Barbie_, los niños con sus autos, arrastrándolos por cualquier superficie que exista en la casa, y los pocos bebes que hay ríen, lloran, o gritan.

Mientras Leo me lleva hacia la mesa donde siempre hay algunos dulces, miro a mí alrededor y no veo a la señora Vanilla, tampoco creo que venga, al fin y al cabo. Hace algunas semanas dejo de venir, dijeron que ella estaba esperando un bebe. Eso significa que ya no va a venir, porque va a tener a su propia familia. Espero algún día poder conocer a su bebe.

—¡Ángel! —escucho gritar. Y mi hermano y yo volteamos la mirada para ver a Mia correr hacia nosotros, sus alas de fantasía saltando en su espalda.

Mia es una mapache con el cabello largo de color negro, sus ojos son marrones y amigables. Tiene once años y le encanta leer historias de fantasía, esas que tienen ángeles caídos y cosas así. Ella me llama _'Ángel' _porque tengo dos cicatrices que cubren toda mi espalda. Mia dice que esas son las marcas de mis alas y que me las arrancaron. Yo no se que pensar sobre eso, las cicatrices no me duelen, pero odio que me las toquen, así que nadie me toca la espalda.

—¡Mia! —grita Leo, saludándole con la mano.

Y veo que las mejillas de Leo se colorean de un tono rojizo. No se que significa eso, pero siempre pasa cuando habla con Mia, o con cualquier otra niña del orfanato.

—Hola, Leo —dice ella, deteniéndose al lado nuestro, sus mejillas también coloreándose de ese tono rojo. _¿Qué significa eso?_

—Vamos a comer algo. ¿Quieres venir? —le invita Leo.

—Oh. C-Claro.

_**·.· **_

Estoy sentada en un sofá pequeño, con el señor Oso entre mis manitas. Leo esta sentado en el suelo, escuchando como Mia le lee una de sus historias sobre ángeles. No se si a Leo le gustan esas cosas, creo que solo las escucha porque Mia esta leyéndolas. Hace un rato que estamos así, y todavía no se porque estoy aquí. No estoy haciendo nada, no estoy escuchando a Mia y solo estoy viendo al señor Oso. Quiero volver a la habitación hasta que sea la cena.

Suspiro y levanto la mirada por primera vez desde que me senté en este sofá. Algunas de las personas que nos cuidan están jugando con los demás niños y niñas, y no se donde están los demás cuidadores. La tele esta apagada, como siempre, y veo por la ventana que ya es de noche. Hay ruido pero ya me he acostumbrado y no me molesta. Pero igual quiero ir a la habitación.

—¡Niños! ¡A cenar! —escucho gritar a Anna, una canguro de ojos oscuros ya bastante mayor.

Y vuelvo a suspirar. Veo el reloj de la pared y según donde están las agujas, se que ha sido puntual con la cena, como todos los días desde que estoy aquí. Veo a mi hermano levantarse del suelo para ayudarme a bajar del sofá, que es muy alto para mí.

Me vuelve a tomar de la mano, y vamos junto a Mia hacia la sala donde esta la gran mesa. Donde siempre la comida vuela y nunca hay control. Se que a Leo tampoco le gusta eso, porque según el, mamá y papá nos enseñaron modales en la mesa, y aunque yo era muy pequeña, se me ha pegado algo de eso, sin saberlo.

Bueno, es algo bueno de mis padres, supongo.

* * *

**_¿Algún review para este primer capitulo?_**


	2. Entre lluvia y dibujos

_Hace mucho que no actualizo este fic, y no me gusta dejar las cosas solo con un capitulo. En fin, ¿como están? ¿Vieron como deje el resto de mis historias? Desde ahora escribiré solo con letra normal, me gusta más asi. ¿Ya han leído mi OneShot Silver/Blaze? ¡Espero que todo les guste!_

_Nota: Los capítulos de este fic no sean muy largos, algunos sí, pero la mayoría no. Serán iguales a este, creo. Y no saben lo difícil que realmente es escribir como si uno fuera un crío de cinco años, ugh._

* * *

**_"Entre lluvia y dibujos"_**

* * *

Cuando abro los ojos, la habitación todavía está oscura, pero no me molesta, a mi me gusta la oscuridad. Y soy rara, porque a la mayoría de los niños les da miedo la oscuridad. Yo siempre me pregunto por qué a mi no me da miedo, todavía no sé la respuesta, espero saberla algún día.

Me siento en mi cama y abrazo mis rodillas. He tenido una pesadilla y se que no voy a poder dormirme de nuevo. No recuerdo mi pesadilla, no me gusta. Hundo mi cabeza entre mis rodillas y cierro los ojos. No voy a llorar, no lo haré, aunque lo quiera, es como si no pudiera llorar. No recuerdo la última vez que lloré, tal vez fue hace mucho tiempo. Escucho las respiraciones de las demás niñas y un ruido que al principio no reconozco. Es la lluvia, afuera siempre llueve. Yo nunca he salido del orfanato, no sé como se siente la lluvia. Me gustaría salir algún día. El ruido de la lluvia hace que me tranquilice un poco, me gusta.

Levanto la cabeza y miro a mí alrededor, todas están durmiendo. Yo soy la única que está despierta y no sé que hora es. Tengo miedo de que esto me afecte, yo no duermo bien. No duermo cuando nos dicen que nos durmamos, y me despierto mucho antes de que nos levanten para desayunar. No me gusta dormir, siempre tengo pesadillas y me dan miedo.

Suspiro y busco con la mirada al Señor Oso. Lo encuentro a un lado de la cama, en el suelo. Y se que está ahí porque yo me muevo de noche, mientras duermo. Me bajo de la cama y lo agarro. Cuando me giro, veo a Mia dormir. Mia duerme en una cama al lado de la mía, ella siempre duerme bien. Me gustaría poder dormir como ella.

Vuelvo a suspirar y empiezo a caminar hacia la ventana, donde siempre me siento en el cómodo alfeizar para ver como cae la lluvia. Me gusta ver como cae la lluvia, algunas veces —pocas— me hace dormir.

El cielo todavía está oscuro y lleno de nubes de un color extraño. No hay nadie en la calle y solo la alumbran las luces, aunque parecen que andan mal, porque no alumbra demasiado y todavía está muy oscuro. Prefiero la calle de día, hay personas y hasta algunos niños jugando. Ellos tienen papás y sus propias familias, familias que los quieren. No quiero pensar eso.

Sacudo la cabeza.

_**·.·**_

—Realmente no sé porque los deje salir —suspira la señora Linda a mi lado, una gata de raros ojos de color de las nubes.

Yo levanto la mirada y veo que ella mira lo mismo que yo, vuelvo la cabeza y mi nariz casi toca el frió vidrio de la ventana. Está lleno de gotitas de lluvia y casi no puedo ver como Leo juega con sus amigos afuera, llenos de sucio barro. Veo como Leo trata de patear una pelota igual de sucia que el y se vuelve a caer, manchando su playera gris. Yo tampoco se porque los han dejado salir, Leo y sus amigos se pueden enfermar, y yo voy a tener que estar lejos de ellos porque no quiero enfermarme yo también.

—En fin —sigue hablando la señora Linda, y luego me mira con una sonrisa que me parece amable—, esperemos que tu hermano no se enferme, Jade —luego se agacha hasta que queda de mi misma altura, solo un poco más alta—. ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

¿Qué quiero hacer yo? No lo sé. Mia está leyendo uno de sus libros y cuando Mia lee esos libros no quiere que nadie la moleste. Yo casi siempre estoy con Leo, Mia y sus amigos, no sé si ellos también son mis amigos, pero son las únicas personas con las que estoy casi todo el tiempo. Vuelvo a mirar a la señora Linda y me encojo de hombros, no sé que hacer.

—Umh, ¿sabes dibujar, Jade?

¿Dibujar? Sí, se dibujar dibujar. Un día encontré un pedazo de papel y un lápiz en la habitación, en el dibujé a Mia mientras ella estaba leyendo un libro. No le he mostrado a nadie ese dibujo, porque es un secreto. El papel está escondido debajo de mi almohada. Se que allí nadie lo encontrara.

Yo muevo mi cabeza de arriba a abajo y veo que vuelve a sonreír mientras saca del bolsillo de su delantal un pequeño cuaderno negro junto a un lápiz. Cuando me los da, veo que el cuaderno es un poco blando y que la tapa está un poco rota. Abro el cuaderno y paso todas las hojas, son un poco amarillas y están todas vacías. Nadie lo ha usado todavía. Vuelvo a mirar a la señora linda. —¿Para mi?

Ella mueve la cabeza de arriba a abajo y su sonrisa no desaparece. —Sí, para ti, Jade —luego se levanta y acaricia mi cabello, me gusta un poco—. Cuando dibujes algo ven a mostrármelos, ¿vale?

Digo "sí" con la cabeza y ella, sin dejar de sonreírme se aleja. Yo vuelvo a mirar hacia fuera, mientras sostengo el lápiz, donde Leo está con los brazos abiertos y la cabeza levantada, tiene los ojos cerrados y parece que le gusta la lluvia, le gusta mucho.

Y yo quiero dibujar eso.

_**·.·**_

Estoy sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana de la habitación de las niñas. El señor Oso está sentado enfrente mió, mirándome con su solo ojos. Yo lo miro por un segundo antes de volver a bajar la mirada hacia el dibujo que estoy haciendo. En el dibujo aparece el señor Oso como está ahora. Me gusta como me quedo. Recién he usado dos hojas del cuaderno, en la primera dibuje a Leo y en la segunda al señor Oso. Quiero dibujar a Mia pero ya lo he hecho. Tengo que buscar el dibujo de Mia para colocarlo dentro del cuaderno.

Suspiro y me abrazo mis rodillas, todavía llueve y estoy aburrida. Cierro los ojos y apoyo mi cabeza entre mis rodillas. Casi al mismo tiempo empiezo a ver unas lucecitas de colores a lo lejos, y yo no me asusto porque me pasa siempre. Se que esas lucecitas son las personas que siempre veo. No sé porque las veo así cuando cierro los ojos, también las veo antes de dormirme. Creo que siempre me pasó esto ni porque las puedo ver, pero ya me he acostumbrado a verlas. Me gustan esas lucecitas, la de la señora Vanilla es mi favorita, es color amarilla como su pelaje y es muy cálida. Cuando la señora Vanilla venia me gustaba estar a su alrededor, se sentía muy bien.

La luz de Leo es color blanca y siempre brilla demasiado. La luz de Leo es la que primero veo. También me gusta su luz y cuando estoy junto a ella me siento muy chiquita, porque su luz es demasiado grande y la mía demasiado pequeña. La luz de Mia es casi igual a la de la señora Vanilla, pero no tan calida. Me gusta su luz, de todos modos.

Escucho un ruido y giro mi cabeza para ver a Leo acercándose a mí. Tiene otra ropa y está secándose el pelo con una toalla blanca. Cuando deja de secarse sus púas estás todas despeinadas y Leo parece una flor.

—Péinate, tonto —digo cerrando el cuaderno y dejándolo en mi regazo.

—¿Huh? —dice. Yo señalo su cabeza y el se pasa sus manos para peinarse. Así le queda un poco mejor— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —se acerca a mi y yo trato de esconder mi cuaderno. El lo nota— ¿Qué es eso?

—Nada —pero el logra quitarme el cuaderno y se sienta al lado mió, revisando los únicos dibujos que he hecho hasta ahora.

Yo miro para otro lado y espero sus risas. Pero después de un ratito vuelvo a mirarle porque todavía no se ha reído de mí. Veo que está mirando el dibujo en el que está el. —Tú… ¿los dibujaste?

Yo asiento y pienso que esto es extraño. Leo debería reírse de eso, no preguntarme si los he dibujado yo.

—No sabía que dibujabas, Jade —sonríe y me devuelve el cuaderno—. Te salieron muy lindos. ¿Quién te dio ese cuaderno?

—La señora Linda —respondo en voz baja, abrazando el cuaderno contra mi pecho.

—¿Le dijiste gracias?

Oh-no. Niego con la cabeza. Me he olvidado de agradecerle el cuaderno a la señora Linda. Miro a Leo y el me sonríe, me gusta esa sonrisa. Me tranquilizo un poco.

—No te preocupes —me dice levantándose y estirando su cuerpo—. Yo le diré gracias por ti, ¿vale?

Yo asiento con la cabeza, porque no sé que decirle, y veo como se aleja. Pero antes de bajar las escaleras, se detiene y vuelve a mirarme.

—No sabía que dibujabas —dice, y parece que habla solo con el mismo, y luego se va, dejándome sola.

_'Yo tampoco'_, quiero decirle.


End file.
